


Laced Memory

by queensarah217



Category: One Direction (Band), Walls - Louis Tomlinson (Album)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, One Direction Imagines, Top Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queensarah217/pseuds/queensarah217
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Between.

"Father I won't! You cant make me marry him, I dont love him". I argued back with the angry king. Why did my fate have to consume him so? Why did I have to be born into royalty? I could have been a simple farm girl but no, it's always "Rose go to this ball", "Rose sip your tea", "Rose practice your lines". My father, the king, thinks he has it all sorted out, raising me like a pig fror slaughter. A daughter he can just hand off to the next kingdom to guide our foreign relations.

"That's enough, Rose! The Prince of Normandy is coming to the ball tonight, and I expect you on your best behavior, this is a big day for our kingdom. Your marriage will solidify the relationships of our future monarchies". He boomed.

"Father I won't!" I stammered crossing my arms.

"Don't you dare address me as such again, young lady ill have you shipped off by morning! Get out!" He boomed. 

"Apologies for Rose's attitude, King Henry, she must be ill, come along Rose". Lady Elizabeth led me towards the door. She wasn't as much of a maid as she was a friend. Father brought her into the castle when I was only 13, im nearly 20 now. He's just upset because I have yet to seal the fate of the kingdom. 

"I need to get out for a bit, I will be back by tonight". I told Lady Elizabeth before turning and running out the door. My dress cascaded down the small spiral staircase of stone. I kicked off my shoes at the bottom and let the cold floor consume my feet. Nobody in the castle ever used this exit because it was so inconvenient. Nobody in their right mind would enter the kings throne room this way, (from which the exit led). Nobody.. except me. Father didn't mind though.

I stepped onto a grassy path and broke into a run. Our castle was surrounded by huge rolling hills, fields as wide and as blooming as the eye could see. My feet and hands grazed against the tall grass and flowers. I made my way to an apple tree that was growing cleverly in the center of the field. Lady Elizabeth hated when I went to the trees because my dress wold get covered in grass stains. However, against my better judgement, I chose to climb up into my favorite tree anyway. The maids would often come to pick fruit for Father's pies. His favorite was apricot, but I never indulged in it with him because it made me sick. I picked an apple off the nearby branch and settled into the tree. It's branches grew so strategically, that sitting was made easy.

I loved the trees, it was so peaceful. Away from father, away from the castle. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths, this is what I needed.

"So are you ever going to pick the apples or are you just waiting for them to die?" I was startled to hear a voice coming from below my tree.

"I beg your pardon?" I looked down to see a boy about my age staring up. His eyes were light blue, his brown hair swept neatly against his forehead, dressed in a dark blue vest and white shirt.

"Oh well it's just that I need some apples, and you're in my apple tree". He stated.

"Your apple tree? I'll have you know you're on royal grounds!" I exclaimed, slightly offended.

"Says who love?" he snickered. 

"I am the princess!" I stated slightly shocked at his disrespect.

"Why would a princess be in an apple tree? Come down love". he replied.

"I wont. And dont call me that". I bit into my apple.

"Fine ill just have to come up then". He replied starting to mount the bottom of the tree. I was only half way up.

"What? No! I climbed higher. You'll have me ruin my dress for the ball tonight, Father will be furious!" I climbed higher, he was nearing, but stopped.

"Well I guess you're just too brilliant for me then, you win". He hopped out of the tree like it was no problem. "Have fun getting down, princess".

I- I gulped and looked at the ground below, it seemed like miles away. "This is your fault!" I cried, the boy stood below me looking up.

"You want help now do you don't ya love?" He said. 

"Yes.. please! And make it quick. And I said don't call me that".

"Well what should I call you then?" He asked. 

"Rose".

"Alright then Rose". He was quiet for a few seconds as I tried to find my footing. "Would now be a bad time to tell you that your branch is breaking?"

"My wha? Oh!" A loud crack and the branch caved beneath me, I shreiked falling to the grass below. I heard a low rip, tearing a gaping hole through my ruby dress and hanging on to a more stable branch, ten feet from the ground.

"You alright"? The boy looked up at me smiling like he knew what he had done.

"Just wait until I tell the king-" I started. "You'll be hung, I'll have you hung".

"Tell him what? That a mysterious man let you fall out of a tree? You don't even know my name". He said.

"Well what is it then-" "AH"! the branch snapped and I fell again to the ground. I felt something catch me in the midst as I rolled slightly in the grass, bruiseless. I looked up to find myself resting in the arms of the boy.

"It's Louis". he smiled.


	2. Apples to Oranges

Chapter Two: Apples to Oranges

"Im Louis". He said staring back at me, a smile graced across his face. I got up quickly and backed away. "You alright?"

I looked down at a slight scratch on my arm, bleeding. "Father will be cross, he will be upset about tonight, the Prince of Normandy will not want to court me after this. This is all your fault!" I cried.

"My fault?" He questioned. "You climbed the tree, darling!"

"Dont call me that, I'm nobody's darling and certainly not yours. You dont even belong here, your just a lord's bastard, aren't you? You wouldn't understand!" I shouted turning to run back towards the castle.

"Rose, wait!" Louis called but I didn't turn around. I ran as fast as my feet could carry me. What a sad excuse. Coming into our orchard, a bastard, on such a day like this, causing me to fall out of a tree no less! It's no fair. Who does he think he is anyway?

I returned to the castle and stormed up to my room. "Princess Rose, what's gotten into you? Are you alright, my goodness who has done this?" Lady Elizabeth rushed towards me. "Your eye is bruised". I reached up and touched my left eye, gently feeling a sting graze across the lid.

"It's all that bastard boy's fault, he chased me up a tree!" I cried looking in the mirror.

"Bastard boy? I'm afraid I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about dear. Come, ill draw you a bath for tonight. The guests should be arriving soon". I soon slipped into a nice bath while Lady Elizabeth picked out my dress. She settled on a red one, choosingly so I could receive compliments and the prince of Normandy could easily compare my name to my dress.

"Good luck dear". She smiled before sending me on my way. I headed down the corridor to the ballroom stairs, music growing louder upon my approach.


End file.
